The present invention is in the field of mechanical design and fabrication of computer equipment. The invention particularly relates to frames used to hold multiple processor boards in multi-processor systems.
Many computers use two or more central processing units ("CPU"s). Typically, each of the CPUs is mounted on an individual printed circuit board ("PCB"), each of the PCBs being provided with edge connectors. The PCBs with their individual CPUs are then installed in the computer system and held in place by some type of mechanical assembly.
Several new multi-processor systems will use new Intel microprocessors. These new microprocessor will be of the so-called "Slot 1" type. Each of these multi-processor systems has some type of processor retention frame to hold and support the Slot 1 CPUs. One of these processor retention frames is shown in FIG. 1. The illustrated processor retention frame is fabricated from several separate plastic parts which are then assembled together to form the frame. The illustrated frame requires 10 screw holes to attach it to the main system board, limiting the number of locations where the board can be mounted. The frame itself is not attached to the main system board, but rather is attached to the computer chassis, through the main system board. This method of attachment is needed as the frame is too flexible to properly support the microprocessor card. If the combination of the overly flexible frame and the microprocessor card were directly attached to the main system board, the resulting assembly would put a great deal of mechanical stress on the electrical circuitry, leading to frequent premature failures. The known processor retention frame also has no means to easily remove processor boards from the main system board.